


Intoxicated Love

by werecoyutie



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Guilt, M/M, Pining, Steelatom - Freeform, idk how to tag ill fix this later, lightweight ray, pining nate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werecoyutie/pseuds/werecoyutie
Summary: Nate was in trouble. Big trouble.Kissing the man he had a colossal crush on would be seen as a win in almost any other situation, but seeing as Ray was immensely drunk, this definitely wasn't a win. More like a guilt bearing complication.





	1. Lightweight

**Author's Note:**

> When there isn't enough steel atom fics so you gotta write your own.

Nate was in trouble. Big trouble.  
Kissing the man he had a colossal crush on would be seen as a win in almost any other situation, but seeing as Ray was immensely drunk, this definitely wasn't a win. More like a guilt bearing complication.

Following a mission in 1967, Kasnia that they managed to complete without screwing up. Sara insisted they celebrate their victory with drinks, much to Mick's pleasure. The team piled onto the brig with playfulness and cheers, it'd been a long time since they'd done anything necessarily 'fun'. Ray, however, turned down Sara's offer with a soft smile going on about how he had to make some improvements to his suit.

Nate felt the frown grow on his face, he enjoyed Ray's presence more than he liked to admit, but he chalked that down to Ray's infectious smile, warm hugs, cinnamon scent, and overall easiness to be around. Okay, so maybe Nate had somewhat of a tiny crush on Ray, but that definitely didn't mean anything. Nate's pretty sure anyone who had spent more than an hour with Ray had something at least resembling a crush on him. I mean, how could you not, Ray's eyes are endless pools of amber that Nate finds himself wanting to float around in for hours, and he's got these endearing crinkles which hug the corners of his eyes whenever he flashes his famous palmer smile, oh and also his hai- Okay, so maybe Nate felt something a lot more than a 'tiny crush' for Ray. Truth be told he was absolutely head-over-heels in love with Raymond Palmer. Nate would never admit it though, he doesn't think he could handle the outcome.

"What haircut? Can't hold your liquor?" Mick sneered snapping Nate back to reality, he'd absent-mindedly been staring at Ray silently declaring his undying love, he really needed to get a grip on this whole situation.

"No, it's just-" Ray tried.

"Come on boy scout, a little beer never did any harm."

"Cut it out, Mick." Nate joined feeling a little protective, he didn't miss the appreciative smile Ray sent his way, which obviously, caused his stomach to do somersaults.

"Aw, don't make fun of him Mick, he's a lightweight," Sara said patting Ray's back watching a blush color Ray's cheeks.

"Fine, I'll come with you, but only to prove that I am not a lightweight!" Ray announced as he grabbed his jacket. Zari simply smiled, clearly amused as to how this would all play out.

"20 bucks he's wasted before his 4th drink," Mick bet Sara.  
"You're on." She grinned.

Ray's long fingers wrapped around Nate's bicep as he tugged him off the Waverider, Nate's heart skipped a beat at the sudden contact, sure they were always touchy-feely but contact from Ray always sent his emotions into a flare.

"Let's go." Ray declared, clearly determined.

 


	2. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t have time to check for errors right now but will fix em up later.

There was two things Nate learned tonight,Ray Palmer definitely could not handle his alcohol and even drunk the scientist was annoyingly cute.

 

Nate’s heart warmed at Ray’s uncoordinated dance with Charlie. Charlie pumped her fists in the air and cheered a “C’mon Rayge!” as Ray swayed his whole body to the music with a giddy smile and dangerous light look in his eyes.

 

“You stare at him the same way I look at food.” Zari broke Nate out his ray-induced tranced.

 

“Wh-“

 

“Just tell him how you feel already.” Zari deadpanned.

 

“Who? Ray? I-it’s not like that..”

 

“Oh don’t play games with me Nate, it’s pretty obvious you’re sickeningly in love with him.”

 

Nate was speechless, she wasn’t wrong.

 

“Man up.” She whispered into his ear and gave him a “go get him” pat on the back as she wandered off.

 

He couldn’t tell Ray. It’s not that he fears he would be rejected, it’s that he knows Ray would accept him. He’s so stupidly nice he wouldn’t even reject his best friend and his unrequited love.

 

Ray approached him with an upset look on his features.

 

“What’s wrong buddy?” Nate asked with concern.

 

“N-nothing, i just need another drink.” Ray replied grabbing three shots from the bar.

 

“Sure you can take it?” Nate challenged, Drunk Ray was very amusing he couldn’t pretend like he wasn’t enjoying it. Ray responded by downing all three shots in one go.

 

“Yeppp.” he slurred. How could a slur be so cute. “C’mon Nate, let’s dance.” he giggled pulling Nate off the bar stool.

 

Nate admits this would be a lot easier if he had any alcohol in his system but he definitely didn’t want to risk not remembering Ray’s drunk actions.

 

“You know you can’t dance Ray.” Nate attempted.

 

“Thennnn teach me!” Ray grinned.

 

Like it was on cue, Bruno Mars’ treasure began bursting out the Bar’s speaker. How convenient.

 

Ray tugged Nate onto the dance floor and drunkenly lipped synced “I know that you don’t know it but you’re fine so fine.” while cheerily pointing at Nate. Nate’s face grew warm as a distinct blush warmed on his face.

 

“Ray.” Nate shushed as his pulled Ray’s pointing arm down. Ray saw this as an opportunity and pulled Nate way too close than Nate could handle, his heart was practically banging on his ribcage.

 

Ray’s hands wrapped around nate’s waist and forced him to sway along. Nate’s eyesgrew as they focused on Ray’s hands firmly hooked on his waist then he snapped his head up to meet Ray’s eyes.His usual calm and comforting brown iris’ now screamed with ecstasy.

 

Sara put down her bottle and reached into her back pocket, pulling out 20 dollars.

“Told you.” Mick triumphed as he collected his earned cash.

 

Nate was pulled away by a hand on his shoulder. He missed Ray’s warmth more than he thought he would.

 

“Sorry to break up the very entertaining dance boys but captain says it’s time to go.” Zari joined in.

 

“We’d be-better go.” Ray answered as he tumbled forward, not able to keep his footing. “happy captain, happy sh-ship.”

 

Nate practically carried the six foot something man out the bar.

 

——————————

 

 

Nate helped Ray to his quarters. His room was littered with posters and equations but somehow still appeared neat. Ray was pretty heavy considering his size and his muscle mass didn’t help either, not that Nate was focusing on his muscles, even if Ray’s shirt was riding up and Nate had a perfect view of his sinful abs and cheek-warming happy tail.

 

Nate was a terrible friend, Ray was drunk as a skunk and all his mind could focus on was his body, his perfectly grass-fed organic butter body.

 

“Whoops!” Ray whispered loosing his footing and crashing to the floor before Nate could catch him. Nate crouched to his knees with a crease forming between his eyebrows.

 

“You okay bud-“

 

Nate was cut off by lips. Ray’s lips. Ray’s incredibly soft and sweet lips. Ray had surged forward and caught Nate in a kiss. All thoughts fell from Nate’s mind as he melted into the kiss. He’d wanted this for so long, and know that it was actually happening, he was over the moon.

 

Ray’s tongue pressed against Nate’s lips asking for entrance which Nate more than happily provided, even though Ray tasted of pure alcohol, it still felt incredible as Ray’s tongue explored his mouth. If this was a dream, Nate prayed he never woke up.

 

Even drunk, Ray was an amazing kisser. He shifted his body to push himself up from the floor and lower Nate down to the floor so he could straddle him and place his arms on either side of his body. Nate couldn’t help the moan he let out into Ray’s mouth as his hands clutched the small of his back clinging to his skin and rucking up his shirt.

 

Ray pulled away from Nate’s lips and he immediately missed the contact. Before Nate could form a frown or even a question Ray moved back into position, but this time instead of surging into his mouth he focused on his neck and pressed his body much closer down.

 

“Ray?” Nate let out a surprised gasp as Ray continued to suck at Nate’s neck. Nate pushed his hands further up Ray’s shirt caressing his back muscles. After surely leaving a bruise Ray’s lips trailed up from Nate’s neck to his ear.

 

“Yeahhh.” Ray whispered into his ear.

 

“We-“ Nate stopped mid sentence as an uncontrollable moan escaped while Ray playfully bit his ear. Ray pulled back and drunkenly grinned ear to ear.

“I like it when you make that noise.” he grinned.

 

“Mick you owe me 40 bucks!” a voice broke through their moment.

 

“Sara?!” Nate panicked. He couldn’t see her past Ray’s body but he definitely knew her voice. He was too wrapped up in the prior situation to even hear the door open.

 

“Heyyy Sara.” Ray cooed lazily with a smile on his face. He was too damn drunk to even be embarrassed. He probably wouldn’t even remember this in the morning. Nate’s hands flew to cover his face because trying to cover his growing bulge wouldn’t even have any affect at this moment.

 

“Don’t mind me boys, but be safe.” Sara winked as she closed the door.

 

Ray turned back to Nate and went in for another a kiss. As much as Nate wanted to, he was taking advantage of his best friend, and that just wasn’t fair to sweet, kind Ray Palmer. Nate stopped Ray’s advances by placing both his hands firmly on Ray’s chest.

 

“No.” Nate sighed as he watched the disappointment fill Ray’s big brown eyes.

 

“Ohhh, I’m sorry, I forgottt to ask for consent.” Ray sheepishly replied.

 

“No Ray-“

 

“Nate Heywood, my bestest friend, May I please kiss you and your steely body.”

 

“Oh my God.”

 

“Pleaseeee.”

 

“Ray, you’re drunk.” Nate guiltily told him. “You don’t know what you’re doing.” he added as he sat up, crawling out from underneath Ray.

 

“B-but I wanna kiss you, you’re so pretty.” Ray pouted. Nate’s heart ached.

 

“No, Ray.” Nate pleaded as he stood up, bringing Ray up with him.

 

“You don’t wanna kissss me?” Ray hiccuped. Nate wanted to kiss him more than anything, but it just wasn’t right.

 

“Fine.” Ray replied to the silence.

 

Nate helped the stubborn scientist into his bed with a broken heart, as much as he wanted this, it would be selfish.

 

“Goodnight buddy.” Nate sadly smiled as he switched off Ray’s lamp.

 

“Wait-“ Ray called.

 

“Ray-“

 

“Stay.” Ray asked. “Please.”

 

“Fine.” Nate sighed, “but i’m sleeping on the floor.”

 

Nate settled down in the same spot where he had only a few minutes earlier been making out with his best friend.

 

“Nate.”

 

“Yes, Ray.”

 

“Can we, um, cuddle?”

 

“Oh my God, Ray.”

 

“I’m colddddd.” he said with literally no shame.

 

“Fine, but no making-out!” Nate insisted as he rose from the floor and climbed into Ray’s bed making sure there was distance between them.

 

“Goodnight Nate.” Ray said, his smile obvious in his voice.

 

“Goodnight Ray.”

 

It took Nate a while to fall asleep, but listening to Ray’s soft snores helped.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( poor nate. Again sorry for the not amazing writing. Would really like some feedback :)

**Author's Note:**

> Will def continue, I haven't even gotten to the good part yet. It's just 1am and I'm tired lmao. I'm obviously not a writer but this is better than my old stuff.


End file.
